koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon Shima/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sakon Shima. Samurai Warriors 2 *"Sharp as always!" *"Don't expect any mercy!" *"This is gonna hurt!" *"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" *"Watch yourself!" *"Where did I go wrong?" *"Keep lining 'em up, and I'll keep knocking 'em down." *"Brains and brawn; I've got it all!" *"All according to plan. Simple as that." *"Victories are made long before the battle begins." *"Ha! When am I going to get a real challenge?" *"Let us see what happens." *"Words cannot express your might on the battlefield." *"Ha-ha-ha! You're doing great!" *"That's the way to do it!" *"You don't look it, but you're quite a fighter." *"Want to learn something? Just watch me." *"This is a battlefield! Don't blame me if you get hurt." *"I'm glad... it was you... who killed me..." *"Blasted Ieyasu! Wilier than I thought." *"Tell me, what is it like to be both dumb and weak?" *"Sakon...has left the battlefield." *"Live to fight another day...that's sound advice." Samurai Warriors 3 *"Just sit back and leave everything to me!" *"They won't know what hit 'em!" *"We'll show them what we're capable of!" *"This should be fun." *"This is going to hurt!" *"Giving up so soon?" *"Keep lining 'em up and I'll keep knocking 'em down!" *"That? Heh, that was nothing!" *"Anyone else want to visit a world of pain?" *"Hey, I'm not letting you go without a fight!" *"Guess I underestimated you by a long shot!" *"Is that really all you've got?" *"What use is strategy without the strength to realize it?" *"Hey, I'm not letting you go without a fight!" *"Victory isn't something that just falls into your lap, you know." *"So, did you enjoy the strategy I had on display out there?" Samurai Warriors 4 *"You're performing just as I expected." Warriors Orochi *"Smooth!" *"Don't expect any mercy!" *"This could hurt!" *"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" *"Alright!" *"Keep lining 'em up and I'll keep knocking 'em down!" *"What use is strategy without the strength to realize it?" *"What do you say we race to 2,000?" *"I think you've racked up even more than me!" *"Words cannot express your might on the battlefield." *"That's the way to do it!" *"Ha ha ha! You're doing great!" *"Where did I go wrong?" *"I was just about to call for your assistance." *"Thank you. Thank you very much." *"I'm gonna give you the gift of pain!" *"Sakon... has left the battlefield." *"So this is where it all ends then, huh..." *"You're not called the Tiger of Kai for nothing." *"Like a fine wine, you only get better with age!" *"Lord Shingen, your strategies are second to none." *"Marvelous! I chose my lord well." *"You don't look it, but you're quite a fighter!" *"I shall return the favor someday." *"You and I are gonna get on like a house on fire!" *"This much should be easy for you!" *"Thanks a lot, pal." *"I've never seen a woman fight like you do!" *"You look lovely today, my lady." *"I'm never sorry to see you." *"You're always thinking, aren't you!" *"You don't disappoint!" *"What a coincidence. I'm blessed with brains and brawn too." *"I guess you have to make up for your ugliness somehow." *"A total misread..." *"Such a beauty... I almost don't want to win." *"I like a strong woman..." *"I only wish we could have met under better circumstances..." *"Let's see what the Little Conqueror is made of." *"Effective, I must admit..." *"I gave it everything too..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Sharp as always." *"Ahh..." *"Get out of here!" *"All right, boys, riddle them with holes!" *"Just a lad, and already you're more than a match for your father." *"And here I thought you were just a boy." *"Help me out here, kid." *"So this is what they mean by inhuman strength..." *"You'd be even more impressive if you weren't such a know-it-all." *"There you are. I've been waiting for you." *"This could hurt. Maybe you should just run along home, huh?" *"I gotta stop underestimating these girls..." *"But she's just a little girl..." *"I hope you're ready to lose two or three of those pretty tails." *"Sometimes you gotta know when to call it quits." *"Outfoxed, any way you look at it..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Allow me to display the finest strategies ever seen." *"A victory offering for you. Who's next?" *"I am curious how far my strategies will be able to take me in this battle." *"Well, things could've been worse." *"I really was on top of my game today." *"Here, please accept this gift. I can't help but feel that it needs to be with you." *"Ahh, that's the spirit!" *"Ohh, that didn't turned out as planned..." *"I hunted down numerous enemy officers in the last battle. Just remember that I am a most capable warrior." *"Although I appreciate the rest, I find myself getting bored. Would you consider taking me to the next battle?" *"Lately, I've been in countless battles. Hehe... I feel as if I'm wanted. It's not bad." *"Delicious wine, succulent food and pleasant company... What more could a person want?" *"Keep lining 'em up and I'll keep knocking 'em down!" *"Behold the power of the world's greatest military strategist!" *"Hah! Your valor in battle is quite evident!" *"The Tiger of Kai has demonstrated why he has earned such a name!" *"You have far surpassed my skill." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You are no dog... You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Uh-oh... I may have made a mistake here." *"Unfortunately, I can see right through your strategy. Of course, the same goes for you, does it not?" *"Hey, you're not half bad." *"Not bad! Not bad at all!" *"I can't believe I actually need reinforcements." *"Thank you." *"Wait, I have to fight you?" *"Looks like I made a mistake..." *"You're good!" *"Thank you, Master Shingen." *"You don't look it, but you are actually quite good." *"Sorry... I'll try harder." *"Not bad for someone with such a smirk on their face all the time." *"Oh, thanks... I needed that." *"Why the menacing face? You could fight just as well without it." *"Oh, are you here to help?" *"Heh, not bad. Let's try to keep the casualties to a minimum." *"Hey, you're pretty good! I might have to actually keep you around." *"I feel terrible having to receive help like this... Maybe my strategy was too obvious?" *"Thank you. Now... Is it time for a counter-attack?" *"Wait, I have to fight you? I hope you don't hate me for this." *"Well that was a mistake... At least you seem to be in good health." *"You don't look like much, but you really pack a punch. I always learn something from watching you fight." *"Thank you. I have a lot left to learn." *"Heh, pretty good! I knew I had my eye on you for a reason." *"My apologies. I will try harder next time." *"You do quite well for someone with such a smirk on their face like that." *"Ah... Thank you. We both seem pretty lazy. Maybe we should work together?" *"What is with that tough look of yours all the time? I know you are strong, but you could at least crack a smile sometime." *"Oh, you are here to help? You looked so menacing that I thought you were the enemy for a second!" *"I am honored to be contributing to the battle by your side." *"You are amazing, as usual. I always know that I can count on you." *"I don't know why, but I knew you would come to my aid!" *"Thanks, I appreciate it. When we get back home we should go out for a few drinks." *"Hmm, unfortunately I did not account for you in my strategy..." *"Hmm... That's good enough I guess." *"Lord Shingen, your strategic prowess is unmatched! I'm serious!" *"Saved once again... How can I ever surpass you?" *"I will forever fight by your side until my final breath." *"Hey, you're going to ruin my strategy like that! Very well... I can't say that I'm not happy to see you." *"Impressive! When you fight like that I don't think we even need a strategy." *"I appreciate your support. You are dependable. I like that." *"You fight with such integrity and honesty. I almost feel sorry for you." *"You seem like the type to always help a friend in need. A bit too rigid for my tastes, but okay." *"You'll soon come to see I can hold my own in a fight." *"Good. It wouldn't be much fun if you didn't put up much of a fight." *"My back's up against the wall here... Guess it's time to play my hand." *"How will you respond to this move, Lord Shingen?" *"Not difficult enough for you, huh? I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the Tiger of Kai." *"I can see I won't get anywhere against you unless I unleash everything I've got." *"Do you seriously think you can beat the best there is?" *"Don't tell me you're serious about this? Spare me the jokes and retreat, my lord." *"Gah, there's no getting through to you. Don't blame me for what happens next!" *"Let's see what you can do." *"You're better than I thought. Maybe you could teach me a few things!" *"Well, I'll be. I never expected this to turn into a real fight." *"Withdraw. Don't throw your life away like a dog." *"Such anger. Did I say something to offend you?" *"I think it's about time I start playing rough, too. I'm a sucker for a good brawl." *"I think you might want to reconsider this." *"You're strong enough to make a grown man cry." *"Heh, I'm honored that you would single me out." *"It seems the little lord is in a gallant mood today." *"Welcome words from a beautiful lady such as yourself." *"Such a grim face... You should try smiling more." *"Haha, this doesn't really have anything to do with tactics, right?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Allow me to unveil my strategy." *"Jia Xu, show me a calculated victory." *"I'm counting on your strategies, Zhuge Liang." *"My training was very productive. It really topped up my energy, too. Ah, best that you don't ask where I went." *"Sparring in a group is very worthwhile. More than skills in combat, strategy is key. I even got a little bit serious, which is quite unlike me." Kessen *"As you command." *"Taste the point of my spear!" *"Can you summon the courage to face me in battle?" Kessen III Category:Quotes